


Qual o Valor da Coragem?

by MiRz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anxiety, Gryffindor
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 07:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20170495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiRz/pseuds/MiRz
Summary: A coragem é muito similar a um músculo do corpo humano. Precisamos treiná-la para fortalecê-la e ainda subestimamos sua importância em nossas vidas. O mais triste é que um Grifinório também não soube do valor da coragem.





	Qual o Valor da Coragem?

Havia um consenso comum no mundo bruxo acerca da competência do Chapéu Seletor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Sendo uma vestimenta corriqueira de um bruxo tão poderoso e sábio como Godric Grinffindor e encantado pelo próprio, era natural que o chapéu tenha absorvido alguns ensinamentos e doutrinas de seu dono, tornando-o um objeto único e peculiar em seu brilhantismo que até mesmo o orgulhoso Salazar Slytherin teve que reconhecer o mérito do objeto mágico. O Chapéu se embrenhava pelos cantos mais profundos da mente dos jovens bruxos, absorvendo os pensamentos mais secretos e as vontades mais inconscientes, com o único propósito de dividir os alunos em uma das quatro casas que os acompanharão pelo resto de suas vidas. Não era exagero dizer que o Chapéu Seletor conhecia cada aluno que passou por Hogwarts melhor do que eles próprios.

Também era natural pensar que com tal poder onisciente, o chapéu nunca errava em seu julgamento. Por mais que houvesse alunos que possuíssem qualidades de mais de uma casa, sempre haveria aquela que se sobressaia sobre as outras. Aquele traço de personalidade que vinha do âmago da pessoa e se externava de uma maneira tão sutil que apenas o chapéu pudera enxergar. Porém havia coisas no mundo que os bruxos desconheciam ou apenas ignoravam para fingir a inexistência.

Havia muitos bruxos brilhantes ao redor do mundo. Tantos que se houvesse um livro só com os nomes desses ilustres magos, ele poderia competir com o tamanho de _Hogwarts, Uma História_, contudo ninguém fora corajoso ou apenas curioso o bastante para acompanhar os desenvolvimentos na área da saúde trouxa, onde se descobriram uma série de doenças de foro mental, capazes de alterar completamente a psique do indivíduo.

Se o mundo bruxo não fosse tão exilado entre os seus, poderiam ter percebido de antemão que o chamado Lorde Voldemort usou de palavras bonitas e discursos eloquentes para justificar uma matança que sua mente psicopática necessitava para se saciar. A culpa do que Voldemort se tornou e das atrocidades que ele fez não era do Chapéu Seletor, mas havia um único aluno em que o objeto mágico errou no julgamento por uma ignorância estúpida, cujo erro recaiu sobre a vida de diversas pessoas, em especial, numa pequena família. O aluno era Pedro Pettigrew. 

Coragem não significa a ausência do medo, mas enfrentá-los. E foi isso que o desajeitado Pettigrew fez naquela noite em 01 de setembro de 1970, diante uma plateia de veteranos analíticos e calouros julgadores e nervosos. Pedro subiu os degraus que levavam até o banco de madeira — e consequentemente do Chapéu Seletor — com as pernas bambas e as mãos frias temendo o que estava por vir nos próximos minutos, mas naquele momento, ele teve coragem. Assim como ele também teve a coragem para decidir se esforçar para manter a amizade de pessoas tão energéticas como aqueles dois encrenqueiros que conheceu no trem, que nada pareciam pertencer ao seu círculo social.

O Chapéu Seletor, entretanto, não deveria ter subestimado o tempo e como as pessoas mudam com o passar dos anos e das dificuldades da vida. O Chapéu deveria ter sabido que o menino tinha sinal de ansiedade e auto aversão. Desejo de querer ser bom, de ser o suficiente, de conseguir levantar da cama e viver mais um dia sob a sombra de outras pessoas com a cabeça erguida.

Não havia nada errado em precisar batalhar contra sua própria mente, o problema era que o mundo bruxo não estava preparado para ensinar seus alunos a lidar com isso de forma saudável, por isso era cada um por si. Sendo assim, Pedro lidou com seus problemas da forma que lhe convinha, infelizmente esse método não era lutar contra seus medos e complexo e matar um leão por vez. Peter atribuiu à culpa da sua vida aos outros porque isso era bem mais oportuno, afinal ter coragem é tudo, menos uma tarefa fácil. Era cômodo se esconder atrás de pessoas que se desafiavam todos os dias de uma maneira tão natural como respirar. Era cômodo almejar e sonhar ao invés de se esforçar para ser igual. Era fácil culpar os outros pelas escolhas que tomou e pelas chances que perdeu. 

As oportunidades para suas conquistas eram atrapalhadas pelos outros Marotos porque James, Remus e Sirius eram muito exibidos. Era culpa deles que ninguém enxergava sua capacidade. Era culpa da Ordem da Fênix que Voldemort ainda não havia sido derrotado, afinal Dumbledore derrotou Grindelwald, o mais terrível bruxo da história, portanto o diretor poderia muito bem derrotar sozinho aquele-que-não-se-deve-ser-nomeado, mas ao invés disso, preferiu que todos vivessem em pânico. Não lamentou o exílio forçado de Pontas porque era culpa dele e de Lily por decidirem ter um filho em um momento tão turbulento. Sua traição era culpa de todos que desprezavam sua lealdade.

No final, enquanto era enforcado pela mão que seu “misericordioso” Lorde, o animago pensava que seu trágico destino era culpa do Chapéu Seletor lhe colocar na Grifinória, forçando-o a ser corajoso quando não era, mas ele nem ao menos lembrava mais o que era ser corajoso. Já não lembrava qual era o valor da coragem. Se é que um dia fora capaz de entender.

Mesmo com o tempo, mesmo com as perdas, mesmo com o medo, mesmo na morte, Pedro ainda não conseguia entender que a vida lhe fora tão cruel não por culpa dos outros, mas sim porque era essa a resposta de como ele lidava com as adversidades da vida. Problemas todos têm, assim como as frustrações, perdas, medos, fracassos, sucessos. É um ciclo natural de vida que está além da vontade humana e nem mesmo a magia é capaz de interferir, pois é uma dura prova que enfrentamos todos os dias e nos define em caráter e força. Nossa arma nessa cruel provação é a coragem; erguer a cabeça e enfrentar o que nos assusta. Era isso que Almofadinhas fez quando se rebelou contra a família. Era isso que Aluado fez quando aceitou sua condição como Lobisomem. Era isso que Pontas fez quando encarou a face de Voldermort em sua casa prestes a assassinar sua família. Tudo poderia ser diferente se Pedro mantivesse acesa a chama da coragem que teve no momento da sua seleção. Mas agora era tarde, sua coragem nunca foi fortalecida, pois ela só cresce através de si próprio.

** _Fim_ **


End file.
